


Guilty Pleasure

by Phayte



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Cheating (sort of but not really), Cum Eating, Dubious Consent, Jerking, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Sleeping Pills, Somnophilia, Voyeurism, guilty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 07:54:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11755389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phayte/pseuds/Phayte
Summary: Yuri has moved in with Victor and Yuuri-- now out from Lilia's strict schedule Yuri has found much more freedom in the more relaxing atmosphere. Save for one aspect- he never expected. Living with Yuuri meant seeing him in all states of dress. One night while Victor is away Yuri discovers just how deeply Yuuri sleeps when taking his pills at night. Sleeping so soundly that he doesn't notice when there is a teenager jerking off at the side of his bed...





	Guilty Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Icicle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icicle/gifts), [Ashii Black (ashiiblack)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashiiblack/gifts).



> Ashii and Icicle - you two have been amazing for me the last few days when I needed you the most. When I brought this idea forward, the excitement you gave me -- I hope I did it justice and you enjoy it!  
> Enjoy!

Yuri thought anywhere was better than with Yakov and Lilia. Even if it was living with Victor and Yuuri-- dealing with their lovey dovey shit, day in and day out, _ anything was better _ . It really wasn’t  _ so _ bad, Victor was never around and Yuuri was a good cook. At times they would blast the music in the flat and dance as they cooked. Yuri would never admit it, but he liked being there.

Yuuri would even play video games with him in the evening. Something Yakov and Lilia never allowed. They were too loud or he was  _ wasting time _ with them. Yuuri was fun to play against, he called Yuri a cheater and pouted when he lost.

He got a lot more privacy here too. When he was in his room with his door shut, Victor and Yuuri would knock and wait for him to answer before entering. With Yakov and Lilia, they just barged in. Yuri was too afraid to even jerk off when he was there as they always popped in his room at random times.

It was easy here, no one bitching at him, no one making him go to bed when it was only eight at night. Victor told Yuri he was grown enough to figure out when he wanted to go to bed and if his skating suffered from it, then that was his fault and not theirs.

Yuri never understood how Yuuri stayed up as late as he did. He was up till late hours at night, usually out in the living room with his laptop open and headphones on. Yuui never wanted to disturb anyone and Victor pushed himself so hard on the ice, he fell into bed right after dinner most nights.

Yuri found he could go to his room and skype Otabek and talk without anyone trying to listen in on him-- though he also found out the walls were paper thin. Many evenings he would hear Victor whine to Yuuri to cuddle with him till he fell asleep and Yuri knew what that meant. He could hear the moans and grunting through the walls. At first he was mortified, then he decided hiding in the living room with a loud movie on was the best option during these times. He never understood that if Victor was so tired, how he exerted so much energy with Yuuri in the evening.

Yes, Yuri could easily live here and be happy.

They trained hard during the day. Normally when they woke, Victor was already out and had jogged to the rink and had been skating hours before they got there. He had lost a year and wanted to be back in top performance for season opening. Yuuri worried he was pushing his body too hard, but Victor told him he knew his body better than anyone. Victor also stayed till after they left in the evenings and it left Yuuri and Yuri making dinner most nights.  
  
  


Yuri would never admit to anybody, but he had a huge crush on Yuuri. It started with the Eros, just growing as they skated. The more Yuuri skated that routine, the more Yuri found he was affected by it all. He had to wonder if Yuuri had any idea just how much the sex dripped off of him during that routine. Even afterwards when he sat in the kiss and cry-- you could still see the Eros illuminated off his costume and his body.

He loved when Victor was away, which was most weekends. Victor always hugged Yuuri before he left and told Yuri to take care of his fiance. Yuri would growl and go to his video games, ignoring the sickening couple at the door making out.

He loved their nights cooking the most. Yuuri would pour wine and even allow Yuri a glass. Yuri was able to help cook and they didn’t set up the table and be all formal, they would make plates and lounge on the couch. Once they consumed the food, Yuri always found himself resting back on the armrest as he rubbed his overly full belly and his feet in Yuuri’s lap.

Yuuri never complained about the invasion of space. He would chuckle and rest his hand on Yuri’s ankle as they got lost into a movie. Normally Yuuri only drank one or two glasses of wine, as most night he needed to take a sleeping aid to sleep. If he drank too much, he could not take his sleep aid, and that meant he would be up all night.

They had learned very early that Yuuri was an insomniac. It was affecting all their schedules in the beginning as Victor wanted to stay up with him, and the TV on would disturb Yuri as he tried to sleep. Even sitting on his laptop with the headphones in, when he got up and walked around the flat, the little noises would startle them awake-- no matter how quiet Yuuri was. After Victor explained how it was affecting them, Yuuri went to a doctor and got some medicine for it. He had to admit he felt a lot more rested, but when he did take those pills, he slept very hard and was even harder to wake up in the middle of the night.

Victor had even teased Yuuri as one night his phone was ringing so loud it woke Yuri and Victor and Yuuri slept right through it. Yuuri always thought that odd as he use to be a very light sleeper. The faintest of sounds could wake him.

As the night wore on, Yuuri even slipped Yuri another glass of wine as he had his second.

“I don’t want too many more or I can’t take my medicine,” Yuuri explained.

“Da, Victor already said to make sure you didn’t have more than two glasses,” Yuri said as he continued to watch the movie. He had already drank his wine down. He did not really like it. He preferred the vodka that Victor kept in the kitchen, but he would wait for Yuuri to go to bed before getting him a sip.

Once the movie was over, Yuuri slapped Yuri’s feet off his lap as Yuri protested having to move.

“For someone who works out all day, you sure are lazy at home,” Yuuri teased as he got up and gathered their dishes and glasses.

“No shit, I move so much all day, I prefer to be as lethargic as possible when not at the rink. Hell… I might even sleep on the couch!”

Yuuri shook his head, “Yurio, you are such a brat. I am going to shower and bed. I’ll see you in the morning. You wanted to go to the mall right?”

“Da, my leggings have a huge hole in the ass,” Yuri said.

Yuuri laughed and decided not to comment on it as he went to go shower and take his medicine. He knew he had enough time to shower before the medicine kicked in and he would be falling face first into his pillow.

Yuri waited till he heard the shower going and went to go sneak some vodka. Not even caring about a glass, he drank straight from the bottle and shivered as it burned down his throat. Putting the bottle back, he went back to the couch and started going through his phone. He was playing on Twitter when he heard the shower turn off and few moments later, Yuuri walked through in his briefs and one of Victor’s shirts hanging off his shoulder to get a glass of water.

“Dammit pig, put some clothes on,” Yuri growled as he tried to stare at his phone screen and not the firm ass walking across the kitchen… reaching up on his toes for a glass in the cabinet.

“Oh Yurio… You’ve seen me in less than this in the locker room,” Yuuri teased as he yawned and got his water, “Forgot to get my water.”

“Well you have it now, go to bed,” Yuri spit out.

“Good night, Yurio!” Yuuri called out as he walked back down the hallway.

Yuri quickly flipped to the end of the couch so he could watch as Yuuri walked the hallway. Those thick thighs with taunt muscles- his briefs that were creeping up the right side of his ass, showing the perfect curve to them. Yuri moaned softly as he fell back onto the couch.

“Fuck,” He whispered out loud as he tried to ignore the fact he was half hard at the moment just thinking about what he saw. Between Yuuri stretching on his toes to get a glass and walking the hallway, Yuri had enough spank material to last him a few nights.

Yuri covered his face with his hands and was willing his cock to stop twitching at the thoughts in his head. He knew Yuuri was not asleep yet and jerking off would be too risky, especially in the living room. He decided it was better to go and just shower and see if that would help.

As he walked to his room, Yuuri’s door was cracked open and he could not hear the soft snores yet of Yuuri sleeping. Grabbing his briefs, he went across to the bathroom and turned the water as hot as he could make it. All he wanted to do as the water ran down his body was to grab his cock and start pulling. He knew the sounds of the water would muffle any noises he made, but he had to keep quiet, Yuuri was not all the way asleep yet.

He quickly washed his hair and cursed as the shampoo ran into his eyes. He was rushing through it all so he could do what he had really come in there for. As he closed his eyes to wash the soap off his face, his mind came back to Yuuri stretching up on his toes in the kitchen. Victor’s shirt riding up his body as he did this, that right ass cheek sticking out the side of the briefs. Yuuri had little dimples at his lower back, right above the elastic band of his briefs.

Yuri had to wonder how Yuuri did not feel the briefs riding up the right side and did not just fix his briefs. Maybe he just didn’t care. They all had great bodies, they worked hard day and night for their bodies to be in the best shape. They had all taken to walking around the flat in different forms of undress. Yuri always stuck to tanks and sweat pants or leggings, Victor was usually jogging pants and no shirt, while Yuuri would wear a tshirt with jogging pants-- half the time they were Victor’s clothes. Victor loved when Yuuri wore his stuff as it would be baggy or hang off his shoulder.

When the shirts hung off Yuuri’s shoulder, his collarbone would peak out invitingly. Yuri always wanted to run his finger across it. Keeping his eyes closed, he could not hold back anymore. His cock stayed half hard and twitching at each thought of Yuuri.

Running his hand down his body, Yuri felt where the lines in his hips where and as his hands moved in, the fine soft hair that rested on his pubic. He liked to run his fingers through the hair and would keep it trimmed neatly. He was just happy he had finally gotten hair. Wasn’t until two years or so ago he had even grown hair under his arms. His body was practically hairless and that was ok for him, but the liked the feeling of his short trimmed pubic hair. He could run his fingers through it and then prologue his teasing while cupping his balls with one hand. They were tight and heavy. He knew how to roll in a way that felt good-- but it wouldn’t be enough. He would need his other hand to wrap around his now swollen cock and start to gently stroke it.

Normally he could just grab his cock and stroke a few times before he came, but after what he saw tonight, he wanted to keep his eyes shut and think about every detail of Yuuri Katsuki’s body. The lines that ran down the sides of his legs, his hamstrings popping out the back of his legs as his quads flex at the front. All the years of skating had only done wonders to his perfectly round ass. The cheeks sat high and had the line under where they met his legs that only wanted to invite your tongue to trace it.

Yuri licked his lips and gripped his cock harder. He was so hard and engorged at the moment, he knew he did not have much longer. There would be precum dripping if the shower was not washing it away. Gripping himself harder, Yuri squeezed his balls and stroked his cock. He started to cum the moment he tightened his hold and had to bite his tongue so he would not moan out loudly.

Yuri felt his cock twitch in his hand as he came on the floor of the shower as the hot water washed it all away. Yuri still had his hand wrapped around his cock as it soften. He did not move his hand as he knew he was sensitive and almost any movement would be too much. Standing there he let the hot water run over his body, reddening his skin. After a deep breath, Yuri released his cock and ran his fingers through his short trimmed pubic hair before turning off the shower.

Yuri was still breathing heavy as he toweled off. As the soft cotton of the towel rubbed over his cock he hissed out and decided to just dry his hair and let his body air dry as he worked the comb through the tangles.

Knowing Yuuri was already asleep, Yuri just pulled his briefs on and walked quietly to the kitchen and took another sip of Victor’s vodka then grabbed a glass of water as he headed back to his room. He can hear the soft snoring of Yuuri coming from their bedroom and Yuri groaned as he goes to his room. He needed to get himself under control. 

Laying in bed he got his phone out and was scrolling through pictures on social media as the steady soft snore continued to distract him. It was not that Yuuri had a loud obnoxious snore, it was almost too cute-- Yuri hated it. It would be easier if he had a snore like Victor did. There was no rhythm to Victor’s snore and it was loud and annoying. Yuri threaten to put a pillow over Victor’s head some nights. Yuuri always laughed and told Victor he didn’t snore all that loudly.

Yuri heard a sound that interrupted the soft snore and he sat up. The one thing he could count on when Victor was not there was the lull of that snore to rock him to sleep. The sound came again, it was soft and barely there. Yuri had to strain his ears to hear, wondering if he was hearing things, then it came again. It was almost like a soft moan. Yuri felt his cock twitch again. It had been a good twenty minutes since he had gotten off and reached to grab his cock, willing it to stay down.

Lately it seemed he had no control over what his cock did. They would be on the ice and if Yuuri bent over, he felt his cock move. He had to wear longer shirts as he could not hide a hard on with a crop top in leggings. He had even taken to stealing Victor’s shirts as they hung off him like he did it on purpose; no, he did it to hide random hard ons.

As he heard the moan again, Yuri groaned and felt his cock twitch and start to swell. Cursing he grabbed his cock over his briefs as the moans were sporadic, but consistent enough to keep his cock growing.

Wondering if Yuuri had woken up, Yuri peaked out his door and saw the door to Yuuri’s room was still cracked. Being as quiet as he could, he looked into Yuuri’s room and held his breath, afraid any noise would wake Yuuri. The gentle moan came again and Yuri looked over where Yuuri was.

The blankets were kicked off Yuuri as he was sprawled across the bed. He was on his back, a hand on his stomach, another above his head. One leg laid out straight as the other was bent. Yuri saw he was asleep but had a sheen of sweat on his brow. Hair was stuck to his forehead as he laid there quietly moaning.

Yuri allowed his eyes to look closely over Yuuri. Even his inner thigh of the bent leg was enticing. A faded purple mark rested where his muscles met on his thigh. As Yuri’s eyes moved up, he could see Yuuri was hard-- very hard. His dick straining against the fabric of his briefs. If Yuuri was just a centimeter larger, his cock would be peaking out of his briefs. A thin fine trail of dark hair led from his navel into where the elastic band of Yuuri’s briefs were.

Gasping out, Yuri covered his mouth with his hand as stood still, afraid Yuuri would wake and wonder why he was standing beside his bed, looking down at him. Though Yuuri never budged outside of letting out another soft moan. His lips were slightly open as his face was tensed up.

Thinking Yuuri was dreaming, he tried not to look at the bulge in Yuuri’s briefs, but his eyes stayed where his shirt had ridden up, the trail of hair that disappeared to the bulge in his briefs.

Yuri was hard again-- no surprise there. The wind could blow funny and he would be hard-- but he was throbbing in his briefs as he stood there and stared down at Yuuri. He had not even noticed himself palming at himself over his briefs as he was watching Yuuri. He had to wonder how many times in one evening was he going to get off to the thought of Yuuri.

Pushing away how wrong this all way, Yuri reached into his briefs and grabbed his cock as Yuuri’s hand seem to slowly roam under his shirt, feeling his own chest as he sighed out. Yuri knew if there was more light in the room, there would be a huge wet spot on Yuuri’s briefs. It only got him harder as he tightened his hold on his cock.

Something in his mind knowing Yuuri was there and could wake any moment only turned him on more. Silently he stroked his cock as he pulled them down and hooked it under his balls so he did not have to worry about the fabric rubbing across his knuckles over and over.

The moonlight was trickling in, highlighting those creamy thick thighs as he watched Yuuri’s leg twitch a bit and bend a bit more, it caused his briefs to tighten over his dick as he laid there. Biting his tongue again, Yuri knew he could not moan, he wanted to so badly.

Fisting himself, feeling his cock leak in his hand, Yuri stroked himself slowly, afraid if he went too fast, the sounds of his skin slapping might wake Yuuri. His cock was aching and throbbing under his palm and he knew the more Yuuri moaned out, the harder he got. As Yuuri rubbed himself under his shirt, the hem of his shirt trailed higher up his body, showing more of his tight abs as with each moan, Yuuri was clenching and releasing his muscles.

A small moan escaped from Yuri’s throat and he used his free hand to bite into. The meaty flesh of his palm between his teeth as he was pulling at his cock harder and harder. Biting down to the point of pain on his palm, he felt as his body jerked and his cock twitched. Releasing the hold on his palm, Yuri cupped his hand at the head of his cock and allowed himself to spill into his palm.

He was breathing heavy as Yuuri moaned out again and mumbled Victor’s name. With his free hand, Yuri pulled his briefs back up over his quickly softening cock and licked at his palm clean as he watched Yuuri a few more moments. He was starting to quiet down, though his dick was still hard in his briefs.

Slipping out the room, Yuri went back to his bed and curled under the blankets. It did not take him long to find sleep and he found his dreams were vivid and clear. Tight hard muscles pressed against him as they whispered sweet nothings in another language.  
  
  
  


Yuri was jolted from his dream as something heavy landed on him.

“What the hell?” Yuri called out.

“Wake up, Yurio!” Yuuri called out as he sprawled across him on his bed.

“Dammit pig! You are heavy! Get off me!” Yuri growled.

Yuuri giggled and jumped up, “Breakfast and coffee are ready. Then we can head over to the mall.”

Yuri kept his head hidden under the blankets, afraid if he looked at Yuuri, the shame of last night would be clear on his face.

“Don’t take too long or I’ll eat your breakfast too!” Yuuri sang out as he left the room.

Yuri rolled over and checked the time, Yuuri had at least let him sleep in. Grabbing a loose pair of joggers, he slipped them on and walked out the kitchen, keeping his head down. He was afraid to look Yuuri in the eye, afraid he would  _ know _ .

Yuuri already had a plates for them and told Yuri to get the coffee as they went to the living room and ate silently while watching TV.

“You’re quiet this morning. Did you sleep ok?” Yuuri asked.

“Da, just waking up,” Yuri said. He knew his face had to be flush, but Yuuri’s expression was his normal every day smile.

They ate in silence and had their coffee. After they laid around for a little bit, Yurui said they should get to the mall and maybe they could make a day of it and get lunch out on the town. Yuri knowing everything was fine and his shame unknown, nodded and agreed.

They had spent the majority of the day out and about. Yuri dragged Yuuri into every fashion store and they bought a few things. Yuri enjoyed looking for accessories and anything with animal print on it.

Since they had eaten out, Yuuri insisted they go by the grocer on the way home and get stuff to make dinner. Yuri did not mind as he truly was starting to enjoy cooking. Plus he would never admit out loud how much he loved their singing and dancing as they cooked.

It was much more relaxed without Victor there. Victor would insist on eating at the table and carry on conversations. When he was not there, they would turn on the tv, find a movie and just relax. It found Yuri again with his belly full and his feet propped up on Yuuri’s lap.

“Yurio! Why didn’t you wrap your feet today?” Yuuri asked.

Yuri shrugged. He honestly had not thought about it. Sure they hurt, they always hurt. He just ignored it most the time. Yuuri sighed and pushed his feel out of his lap and left to the bathroom and then came back with their kit. They had different gauzes, bandages and wraps.

“You need to take care of your feet, Yurio. If you don’t you could ruin them and skating… dancing--”

“--Da, I know,” Yuri growled out.

“Oh give me your feet,” Yuuri said as he took them back in his lap.

Yuri rested his feet in his lap. They were knotted, bruised, cut and the knuckle under his big toe was enlarged. It was the life of a dancer and skater. Trying to pay attention to the movie and not the gentle hands that were wrapping and caressing his feet, Yuri was glad his shirt was long. Each wrap of the gauze over his foot, then the compression bandage was sending shocks all through his body.

“Dammit Yurio! Is your toe broken?” Yuuri said as he went to his other foot.

Yuri shrugged, he knew it wasn’t, it had been hurting for a week now, “I’ve been wrapping it, just not today. Just a bad sprain.”

Yuuri mumbled about telling Yakov and Yuri sat up, “No! It is not broken! I promise!”

“Fine, I won’t say anything, but only if you promise to be wrapping your feet properly,” Yuuri said as he finished wrapping his other foot.

Yuri was embarrassed he was half hard over Yuuri simply wrapping his feet. When he looked down, he saw Yuuri had his feet all wrapped up and had left his hand on top of one of his feet and was rubbing his thumb over the bandage. No, he was touching Yuri’s skin, but he could feel the movement. He tried not to think about such a simple movement, or how his cock never soften. It stayed half hard and a bit later, Yuuri moved his hand, as he always did, those long fingers wrapping around his ankle.

Closing his eyes, Yuri breathed in deep. He tried to think of anything to will his cock to stop twitching. He thought of Georgi crying, Yakov and Lilia naked… nothing worked. When Yuuri laughed at something from the movie, Yuri laughed with him though he had no idea what was going on. Usually these small touches and gestures did not bother Yuri, but he kept thinking back to last night, those moans, his cock straining under his briefs-- the movie could not end fast enough.

“You ok Yurio? You seem flushed,” Yuuri asked and leaned forward to touch his forehead.

Yuri jerked away, “I’m fine, pig.”

Yuuri gave him a startled look then shook his head, “Ok well I am going to go and shower and get ready for bed. Vitya should be back around lunch time tomorrow. We could always sleep in and then take him out to lunch.”

Yuri nodded, “Da, that’s fine.”

Yuuri patted his ankle and Yuri moved his legs so Yuuri could collect their plates and head out the room. Yuri grabbed his phone and tried to go through his emails, take his mind off his cock for a moment. He was reading a boring article on different ways to protect his knee as an athlete when he heard the shower finally cut off. Yuri got up real quick and went to the kitchen to take a huge swig off Victor’s vodka.

He got a glass of water and went to go head back to his room when Yuuri had walked out the bathroom-- in his briefs and Victor’s shirt again.

“Good night Yurio. I feel my pill kicking in. I want to be good and rested for Vitya tomorrow,” Yuuri said with a wink and turned to go to his room.

There had to be something with Yuuri’s briefs as they always stayed higher on his right cheek as he walked. The muscle tight as he turned into his room. Yuri did not realize he was holding his breath as he ran the rest of the way into his room and flopped on his bed. Groaning he tried to run through his mind everything unsexy he could. It was not working.

He thought maybe a cold shower would work. Grabbing his briefs he walked out to the hallway and into the bathroom. There was an even steady breathing coming from Yuuri’s room and all Yuri could think of was his cock straining in his pants.

Turning the water ice cold, Yuri shivered under the spray. It startled his body and his cock shrunk quickly. Groaning, Yuri washed his body quickly and got out the shower. Heading back to his room, that even soft snoring was carrying down the hallway and Yuri laid in his bed and put his headphones in, listening to some music.

As the songs droned on, Yuri felt himself getting tired and slipped out his earphones and turned on his side to go to sleep. As his eyes started to close and sleep wash over him-- that soft moan hit his hears. Clenching his eyes, Yuri tried to ignore it, then it came again. Groaning, Yuri was growing hard again. Trying as hard as he could, he tried to just go to sleep, but the moaning was not stopping.

He could not do it again. Last night was wrong, it was obscene-- this was his flatmate, his friend… who was engaged to Victor. He needed to stop feeling the way he did. The moaning continued and seemed to be louder tonight.

He tried just grabbing and stroking himself under the covers, but it was not working. He knew what his mind wanted. He wanted to  _ see  _ Yuuri again, watch him as he slept and moaned. As much as he hated it, he got out of bed and peeked into Yuuri’s room.

Yuuri had thrown the blankets off and was almost squirming as his own hands roamed over his body. He seemed desperate and his moaning was picking up along with his breathing. Yuri felt his cock fully swell and press hard in his briefs.

“Vitya…” Yuuri moaned out.

Yuuri’s accent was thick as he slept, his voice deep and low. Yuri stared as Yuuri was pulling his shirt up, over his nipples and his hands moving along his chest and his stomach. Yuri had to wonder if Yuuri was truly asleep as he was squirming and feeling himself.

Before he could touch himself, he had to make sure, “Yuuri? Pig?” he hissed out.

“Vitya,” he heard Yuuri moan out.

His head was thrashing back and forth. He knew when Yuuri took his medicine, he was out for the count, and the last two nights he did not have Victor with him. Yuuri kept moaning and his legs bending and unbending.

Yuri’s gaze fell between Yuuri’s leg-- he was hard and his hips were rocking slowly. What ever he was dreaming was making his hips rock back and forth, He could see the muscles at his hips flex and strain with each movement.

Yuri knew the front of his briefs were wet and he went to tug them down. Stumbling, his knee landed on the bed and the bed rocked a bit. Yuri gasped and saw that Yuuri never stopped his moaning and moving.  His thighs spread out on display, the mark even more faded on his thigh and barely noticeable. Yuri’s could not take his eyes off the rocking and movement of Yuuri’s hips, those hands slowly roaming his body.

Yuri’s knee was still pressed into the mattress and his cock was throbbing and twitching. Yuuri did not even seem to notice he was there. His breath was coming hard and fast as he eased his way on the empty space at the edge of the bed. Carefully and slowly, Yuri laid back against Victor’s pillow as he could feel the bed move with each movement from Yuuri.

“Vitya,” Yuuri called out again.

Yuri was moving his hand to his cock again and reached into his briefs, grabbing his cock and slowly stroking it. Yuuri continued to moan and squirm while calling out for Victor. He could feel his cock throb at each moan, each sound of that low, sleep filled voice calling out Victor’s name.

Yuri turned slowly to his side, so he could stare more at Yuuri as he felt himself moan out. Yuri had not noticed how hard he was breathing or that soft moans were leaving his throat in time with Yuuri’s.

He longed to touch Yuuri, to feel his skin under his hand. He had his cock in one hand as he slowly pulled and stroked, the drag of his palm over his soft skin was tearing him up inside-- this was wrong, he should get up and leave the room. Shaking his head, he decided maybe he should leave, but he need a quick touch. One touch and he would leave, one touch and he would be fulfilled.

Reaching out, his hand lingered right over where Yuuri’s stomach muscles were clenching and relaxing. He could feel the heat coming off of Yuuri’s skin even though he was not touching him. He let his hand move a centimeter over Yuuri’s skin, feeling the heat and longing to just touch him.

_ Just one touch… one touch. _

Carefully, he lowered his hand and felt as his palm met that warm skin, the muscle clench. Yuri gasped and moved his fingers slowly.

“Vitya,” Yuuri moaned out again and grabbed at his hand.

Gulping, Yuri felt the grip on his wrist and hand as Yuuri was leading it over his stomach and chest. He told himself he would just leave, but Yuuri had a grip on his wrist and was not letting go.

Yuuri’s skin was soft, it was warm and Yuri wanted more. He knew he was pushing his luck as his hand ran over his chest, the pebbling of Yuuri’s nipple under his palm. He pushed his palm down over the hard numb and Yuuri moaned out again. Moving so he could capture the hard nub in his fingers, he gently pinched and Yuuri arched his back a bit, moaning.

“Fuck,” Yuri breathed out quietly.

Yuuri’s back bent as he arched was breathtaking. His hips pushed up as Yuri continued to twist and torture Yuuri’s nipple. Those moans getting louder, filling the room. Yuri had stopped stroking himself so he could touch Yuuri. He knew he was being greedy, but he would probably never get this opportunity again.

His other hand reaching out, he carefully laid it on Yuuri’s hip, a moan was met when his palm made contact. He could feel warm skin and soft material from the briefs under his hand.

“Vitya… please,” Yuuri’s thick accent moaned out.

Yuri grabbed at his hip, gathering the material and pulling it tight against Yuuri’s cock. Yuuri arched again, rocking his hips, wanting more. Letting go of the material, watching it settle back around his hip, Yuri knew he should stop here, he should have never touched Yuuri, but now he could not stop.

Tracing his fingers over the elastic band of Yuuri’s briefs, he let his fingertips dip under them, barely touching at Yuuri’s cock. Yuuri was panting hard and wetting his lips as he laid against the pillow, his body tight and his hands working down his body.

Another grab at his wrist, and Yuuri was pushing his hand under his briefs, wanting to be touched.  _ Fuck _ .

His palm grazing over Yuuri’s hard cock, Yuri gasped out again. Yuuri was hot under his palm and hard. He could feel the wetness on the material over his hand as he slowly ran his palm over the velvet smooth skin of Yuuri’s cock. Yuri took his other hand, removing from Yuuri’s chest and pulled the briefs down, letting them cling to Yuuri’s upper thighs, his cock hard against his body as Yuri slowly ran his hand over the hard length.

Another moan, more calling of Victor’s name and Yuri wrapped his fingers around the length, warm and heavy in his hand and slowly stroked it up, feeling the moisture from where he was leaking and stroked down, letting those drops of moisture lubricate his hand.

Yuri moaned when a hand reached out and grabbed for him, pulling him close. Yuri’s mouth went dry and he was very aware at how loud he was breathing. Yuuri’s hands were on him, at his waist, running up and down his sides. Yuuri was turning towards him and his head cradled into his neck. Yuri could feel the hot moist breath of Yuuri against his neck as he continued to moan softly.

His hand still around Yuuri’s cock, he pulled down, feeling Yuuri’s hip move in time with his hand. There were sleep filled kissed on his neck, not hard, just barely there. Yuuri’s mouth was hot and it was on his skin, kissing and licking gently.

Yuri’s cock was throbbing as Yuuri’s hand rested on his hip. Gripping Yuuri’s cock, he stroked him harder, feeling it throb in his hand. It was when Yuuri grabbed at his neglected cock he moaned out, loudly.

“Vitya,” the voice against his neck moaned out and those hips pushing harder against his hand.

Yuri tightened his grip as Yuuri did the same to him. The both moaned and gasped out with each stroke, each thrust of their hips. Yuri felt the heat rise in his body, his heart slamming out of his chest, his mouth dry and his body singing. Each touch of his cock, each stroke was thrilling through his body, making his body hum.

Both leaking in the other’s hand, Yuri continued to pull the drops of precum down Yuuri’s length as he moaned out and cried Victor’s name. Yuri felt as his balls drew in tight, his cock twitch one last time, and he was spilling in Yuuri’s hand. Yuri was gasping and moaning as he gripped tighter on Yuuri’s cock and heard him cry out and then pulsing in his palm as the moisture filled his palm and trickle down his hand. Yuuri was panting hard against his neck and Yuri was just laying there, disbelief flooding his mind.

Yuuri snored softly and rolled back over to his back, his cock soft against his body, his briefs still clung to his thighs. Quickly Yuri cleaned his palm with his tongue. Tasting the salty, bitter cum of Yuuri, he licked between his fingers, not letting any go to waste. He even moaned softly, knowing this was Yuuri he was tasting. Grabbing a tissue from the nightstand, Yuri quickly cleaned what he could of Yuuri’s palm and pulled his briefs up along with his own. Taking the blankets, he quickly covered Yuuri and ducked out of his room.

Back in his bed, Yuri’s head was spinning. There was no way that had just happened. He covered his face with his hands and felt the shame wash over him, but the thrill was still there. He could remember the feel and touch of Yuuri. Hugging his pillow, Yuri fell to sleep and dreamed of Yuuri, of tasting him more.  
  


 

He woke the next morning by a heavy weight once again draped over him.

“Yurio! Wake up! Vitya will be back soon! I let you sleep in,” Yuuri giggled out.

“Dammit pig, get off me!” Yuri growled out.

“Oh come on grumpy! I made a light breakfast cause Vitya called and wants us all to go to lunch,” Yuuri said as he climbed off the bed and went to leave the room.

Flashes of the night before came to Yuri’s mind. Groaning he went further under his blankets. How the hell was he going to face Yuuri this morning, let alone once Victor got home.

“Yurio! Come on!” a cry from the kitchen came.

Yuri wondered if he could just fake sick and hide in bed all day. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment or kudos as those fuel me!!!  
>   
> [Phaytesworld ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/phaytesworld)  
> Phayte <3

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Caught Red-handed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12508568) by [easily obsessed fanperson (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/easily%20obsessed%20fanperson)




End file.
